


He Dreams He's Awake

by Hexiva



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Anderson can't sleep, and yet he wishes he could wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Dreams He's Awake

The ceiling above Thomas is cracked and rippled, every flaw cast into sharp relief in turn by passing headlights. He’s thrown off the blankets, and he’s lying spread-eagled on his cramped bed, listening to the whirring of his computer fans and the rythmic whoosh of cars going past his apartment.

He should sleep. He has work in the morning.

But he can’t honestly bring himself to care. It’s all a joke anyway - his job, his life, society. It all feels empty, and at times like now, half asleep and half dreaming, he can’t help but feel that there’s something else under it, some truth that if he could only reach it, would bring him to life. Would wake him up . . .


End file.
